What He Lost
by Pienette
Summary: The boys and a broken Yui.
1. Kou x Yui : A Stormy Night

**A Stormy Night**

Scandals are common occurrences in the entertainment industry. Some are made up bullshit while some are legit—but the truth doesn't really matter as long as people buy it.

Kou gazed out the window at the heavy rain and sighed for the fourth time. The interview haven't move for half an hour now because of the issue the vampire got himself involved. But rather than paying attention to the other party's blatant lies, Kou's mind is elsewhere. Each second that passes he's getting more and more worried about his human because she can't handle stormy nights.

"Screw this." He said as he pushed the old man aside and walked passed the swarm of paparazzi

He knows that if he leave now without cleaning his name there'll be no turning back. He might say goodbye to his career forever and the person he used to be wouldn't allow this however, he's a changed man. No longer the selfish and self-centered vampire he once was.

When he arrived at the Mukami mansion his brother, Azusa, greeted him.

"What happened, Kou?" He asked

"More importantly where's Yui-chan?"

"She's in her room but.."

_But?_

The blonde vampire didn't hear the rest of what Azusa intended to say because his body moved on its own and brought him to her room.

Kou squinted his eyes as he surveyed the dim-lit room. His blue orbs searched for her sherbet pink ones, and he called out her name but to no avail.

**Creak.**

His head turned to the closet where the faint long, high sound came from.

**Step.**

_"No." _

**Step. Step.**

_"Stay away." _

**Step.**

_"Please leave me alone." _

**Step.**

_"I don't need your help." _

**_"I don't need your help. I-Im fine the way I am."_**

**_"That won't do, Mneko-chan. It's okay, it's okay, I'll help you get through this." He smiled at her but his eyes says otherwise "So trust me."_**

**_She planted her feet on the ground "No!"_**

_"No?"_**_ Kou repeated and his smile turned upside down "Here I am trying to be nice for once yet you really want me to be mean."_**

**_The vampire pulled her arm with a quick, forceful movement and dragged her out to the balcony._**

**_"Now, now, don't look at me like that. This is for Mneko-chan's sake and to help you overcome your fears I came up with a brilliant idea." He paused as he pulled out a rope "Ta-dah! I'm going to tie you up here until the storm stops, 'kay?" He did as he said he would "That way you'd get use to it and you'll no longer be afraid, right?"_**

**_However, this method inflicted more harm than good. Of course, her condition only intensified and what used to be a simple fear developed into a phobia. This became one of his favourite form of torture under the guise of a helping hand._**

He took a step toward her then another and again until there's three more steps left.

"Yui-chan..." his voice trailed off "You're in there right?" he extended his left hand and traced the carvings on the closet door "It's alright. It's alright. Don't worry, I won't do anything to harm you. I won't think of ever doing those terrible things to you again." He rested his head on the door "It's okay. It's okay. The storm will pass and the sun will shine again. Don't worry."

If he's capable of comfort why did he have to do all those cruel things?

Why did she had to suffer?

If he were a little kinder, would she be less broken?

A/N: When I wast writing this chapter it really made my heart ache T_T

Thank you for the reviews. Know that reviews are my motivation.


	2. Shuu x Yui : The Pink Wall

**The Pink Wall**

The Sakamaki mansion is spacious enough to accommodate a handful of recreational places namely a magnificent rose garden, an exceptional library and even a game room. However, the household's prey chose to spend most of her time staring into space.

She often gaze out the window at the scenery or stare at the four corner of her room as if there's a competition.

Today, the human is on the floor with her knees folded to her chest. She seemed soo absorbed in what she's doing that she didn't noticed, or rather paid attention to the vampire who entered the room.

"Is there something on the wall that holds your interest?" He asked. His meek attempt of starting a conversation.

She turned her head toward his direction and that's all the response he'll get.

"Don't you get tired of it?"

He knows that he can try as much as he wants but she'll never engage into a conversation so he sat next to her and sighed.

The faint music leaking from Shuu's audio player filled the momentary absence of sound as he carefully choose what to say next.

The blonde vampire tried again "Do you like pink?" He rested his head on her shoulder "Is that why?"

He reached for her hand and intertwined it with his as he fondly traced the outline of her palm and fingers. It's small and delicate that he's afraid it'll break if he applies too much strength.

The vampire found out recently how much he loves the feel of her warmth on his cold skin that confirms she's still alive and breathing. She's not a figment created by his desperate mind unlike his deceased friend. His beloved human is still here.

"I know I'm at fault but giving me the cold shoulder is too much, don't you think?" Shuu looked down at their intertwined hands "Even though you're the one who called out to me—even though you're the one who chased after me, how could you turn your back and abandon me now? I know I said some hurtful words, I know I did some horrible things—I know I've been cruel…" His vision blurs and once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream "You can hit me as much as you want, you can curse me and hate me… I don't care if it's hateful, I just want to hear your voice again." he nuzzled his face on her neck "Say something—anything."

He never thought that a day would come where he'll have someone he would consider important. From the start, Shuu didn't want to get involve with her so he avoided and pushed her away. Yet, the stubborn human still managed to break down the high walls that guarded his heart and conquered it. But before that happened, he toyed with and watched her struggle first. He made things harder for her. He tried to bend her to his will and he did with brute force that she broke.

"_**Shut up."**_

She sealed her words away,

"_**How troublesome." **_

She stayed out of the way,

"_**Get lost."**_

And isolated herself to rot away.

Yui was different from the previous sacrificial brides that came before her. She was stronger and kinder. She tried to face the life that was forced upon her instead of running away. However, no matter how strong she may seem she's still human and no matter how kind she may be the world isn't.

A/N: Up next is Laito x Yui.


	3. Laito x Yui: Dinner

**Dinner**

He toyed with her, inflicted pain and did some unspeakable things that almost, _almost, __**almost **_killed her. But she never –not even once—blamed him. The vampire couldn't fathom how the human managed to live through that. She was a mystery.

"Here, open your mouth." Laito raised the spoonful of curry to her "_Aaaahhh._"

His hand hanged in the air until the silence was broken by the sound of metal hitting the concrete wall. It was the tray of food that flew across the room when Yui flipped it away.

In the past, he would've seen this as an opportunity to do something indecent and he wouldn't bother cleaning after the mess she made but the situation has changed. The tables have turned. The prey who used to be of no significant value has become something irreplaceable to its predator.

"I know you don't have an appetite even so, skipping meals isn't good for your body." he went on his knees to pick the utensils that are now on the floor and added "So please eat even a little."

"Ah. Of course, you'd like your food to be plump." Yui said in which Laito quickly denied "That's not it."

She turned to face him and let her right leg hang at the edge of the bed "Then why do you care?"

The vampire opened his mouth to answer but nothing came. He figured that words aren't enough to convey what he truly feels however, he has to or she'll continue to misunderstand.

"It's because I love Yui-chan. You're very important to me."

"I see." She nodded her head in mock understanding "You don't want me to die. You want me to stay by your side and suffer. Suffer for all eternity."

"No"

"No?" She repeated

Again. He sighed for the vampire knew where this is heading. Yet again it'll be a repeat of yesterday and the days before yesterday's conversation.

"No." He said firmly

"Then..." The bed creaked and she slowly walked toward him "Will you..." she placed a hand on top of his and lead it to her pale neck "Kill me?"

He looked at her pleadingly "I can't."

"Even though you love me?" She tilted her head "Laito-kun you liar."

"I do love you."

"Then—"

"And I don't want to loose you. Please understand, Yui-chan?"

"..." she looked at the floor and muttered something which he asked her to repeat "I don't need that kind of love. If you won't do it then at least let me die on my own." She let go of his hand and walked away

After that, Laito bid her goodnight and left with a heavy heart. On his way to his own room he met a certain tableware otaku who laughed at his misery.

"How ironic. Not long ago she was the toy you used as you please and now that she's broken you treat her like you treasure her the most."

A/N: Should I make Reiji next?


	4. Reiji x Yui: The Empty Room

**_The Empty Room_**

Reiji has been working non-stop and today as well he's bombarded with a lot of work. If this goes on surely, even for a powerful vampire, fatigue would soon take its toll on his body.

_The furniture had to be replaced and the walls repaired_—

Reiji frowned.

He was writing a report about this month's expenses when he ran out of ink.

The vampire let go of the pen to search the drawers for the extra he kept but to no avail.

He sighed "Yui."

When no response came, Reiji lifted his head to look at the human's spot only to find the seat empty.

"What am I saying?" He smiled sadly "I've become pitiful."

He leaned back on his chair and carefully removed his glasses. Reiji shut his eyes tightly "I feel tired."

_**"You look very tired. Why don't you take a break?"**_

"It must be because I neglected sleep."

_**"I've prepared some tea. Please have some Reiji-san." **_

"I haven't taken a single drop of blood too. That's why..."

_**"If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know and I'd do everything I can." **_

"I'm thinking of _her _again."

The vampire shook his head. He stood from sitting and accelerated toward the door.

He can easily call a familiar or teleport his self to get a new pen but the vampire decided to take his time and walk his way there.

His footsteps echoed throughout the empty halls. Each step seemed louder than he remembered it to be. Maybe because she isn't here and the noise she makes whenever she walked around in heels stopped. Not because she became accustomed to it but because she's no longer here to wear the tedious footwear.

Reiji stopped in front of a very familiar door. To his surprise, his feet lead him to _her _door's room.

He hesitated for a moment but before he know it, his hand already twisted the door open.

Seven months but it felt like forever.

It has been seven months since the last time he stepped foot on this room. Everything felt nostalgic. Everything is as he remembered.

Reiji blinked twice when he saw a mirage of her sleeping figure on the bed. He averted his gaze to the window seat where he saw a faint figure, similar to smoke, leaning down dangerously the open window. Reiji made an action to prevent her from jumping but stopped halfway.

He slowly put his extended hand to his side and let his body lean on the door frame.

His eyes are playing games on him again. He sighed. Suddenly, his feet felt wobbly. His head started spinning and he felt his chest sting.

"I miss you." He whispered

"I miss you." He repeated it like a mantra as if saying it would bring her back to life "It's lonely without you. The silence is killing me. It pains me every time I see the things that reminded me of you yet, I can't bring myself to throw them away." A long pause "Ironic, isn't it? Even though I complained a lot about your company and hated your nosiness. That night, If only I knew you were going to do that..." He slowly let himself drop to the floor "I should've used kinder words. I should've been more forgiving. I should've extended my patience. Then maybe... maybe you wouldn't have left me..."

A/N: I wanna do Ayato next or maybe Subaru, what do you think?


	5. Ayato x Yui: A Visit

**A Visit**

Ayato yawned as he landed on the ground. He just came back from another tedious meeting with Reiji and he's very tired.

"Geez, that table-ware otaku..." He grumbled "Just because I made him head of the household doesn't mean he can order me, the great vampire king, around as he like."

The gigantic door opened and he was greeted by the servants to which he immediately dismissed.

"Nfu, it sure is nice to have someone waiting for you after a long day at work."

The red head rolled his eyes at this remark "What do you want, perv?"

"My, my how welcoming you are, brother"

Ayato sighed and walked away from the debonair "Since you're here, I'm guessing that crazy brat is too?"

Laito quickly followed behind him "Ah, Kanato-kun is-"

"By crazy brat, I hope you're not talking about me."

Their heavy steps echoed throughout the empty hall. They climbed the stairs, turned a few corners and finally arrived at a secluded room.

The door was slightly ajar which made the king's face contort to that of confusion. But before Ayato investigate what happened to the familiars he assigned to guard the said room, he turned to his brothers and impatiently asked the purpose of their visit.

Laito shrugged "We're simply worried." when Ayato gave him a doubtful look he continued "It's not like I'm here because I have nothing to do."

The vampire king scoffed at this "As you can see I'm doing fine."

"Then how about _her_?" Kanato looked pass Ayato's shoulder "Not that I really care. I've been bored lately."

"Kanato-kun, you aren't supposed to tell him that." Whispered Laito

Instead of answering, Ayato slowly pushed the door open and took a step in. Kanato and Laito cautiously entered the room. When inside, their eyes inspected the four corners of the room as if it's a crime scene.

Laito was the first to ask "What happened here? It looks like a storm passed."

_Clink._

It was the sound of metal dragged across the floor that caught the trio's attention. A long chain tied to the bed extended to the open balcony. It seemed that whatever is chained to it is moving a lot.

It didn't have to be said. The moment he entered the room, Ayato knew what's going on. He's terrified. He's very terrified. Considering how many times this happened he shouldn't be fazed by now but still his whole body was shaking.

Of course, he didn't let it show. He calmly walked toward her so as to not scare her. She turned her head to glance at him and when Kanato saw her hallow, empty eyes he got his answer.

She dangerously leaned down the balcony but Ayato was quick. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back from the brink of falling. She struggled. She struggled to break free from him yet he refused to let go. Eventually, the two lost their balance and fell to the floor.

"Why? Why can't I fly? Even though I tried many times, why? Why won't you let me fly?! I'm supposed to be free, yet you chained me, WHY?!" Out of spite she hit Ayato's chest and he just took it all "It's your fault, it's your fault, IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT, IT'S YOUR FAULT... it's your fault.." Exhausted, her hands fell to the side and she let her body lean to him "It's your fault..." she sobbed

"I know you love the feel of the wind on your skin and the beautiful view from up there but you have to understand that I can't let you, okay? Because you can't fly. I'm sorry I'm selfish. I can't give you the freedom you want because if I do you're going to leave me, right? You're going to close your eyes and leave me, right?" He looked at the mess she made in the room and to the wounds and scars she inflicted on herself "I know that you're in pain but I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."


	6. Yuma x Yui : The Little Bird

**The Little Bird**

"Did she eat?" Yuma inquired when Kou closed the door behind him "How is she?"

"She's doing fine, but she didn't paid much attention to the food." Kou replied as he handed the tray "She was spacing out as usual."

"I see." His voice a little disappointed "Thank you, Kou, even though I'm always pushing this task on 'ya."

"It's okay, It's okay." The blonde raised his hand in the air dismissively "We're brothers, right? Something like this is nothing. I'm glad to help. But you know, Yuma-kun, if you're that worried why don't you go see her yourself?"

"That won't do." He shook his head "She's finally getting better, if I show my face I'm sure she's going to…" He scratched his nape as he is unable to continue

"I get it. If that's what you think then I guess It's best that you don't go see her. It's just that lately, whenever I enter her room Mneko-chan would… Hmmm, how should I put it... Mneko-chan would wear a disappointed look as if she was expecting Carbonara but got a pasta with red sauce instead. I think she's unconsciously expecting Yuma-kun to come." The idol shrugged and walked pass his brother "I said it's best if you don't see her, but I still think you should at least give yourself a chance. I mean, we're talking about Mneko-chan here, a _saint_, so I'm sure she'll forgive you with her merciful heart."

Even though that last part was filled with sarcasm Yuma knew it was his brother's own way of encouraging him. The brunette looked at the closed door. He wants to see her but his conscience wouldn't let him. He knew that Kou is right. Even if he doesn't apologize, she would forgive him. That girl is an idiot after all. No matter how much pain he put her through or how many times he try to break her, it's given that she'd still accept him with open arms. That's why he couldn't let himself see her. His guilt wouldn't let him indulge in her merciful grace.

He shook his head and called for a familiar to take care of the leftovers. He then went to his garden.

Today is a great day for harvest. The only thing he's glad for is the good weather and the cool breeze that's just refreshing.

He stretched his arms from left to right "Let's get to work."

Not long after he started working on his field did he heard her soft voice. "Be careful, little bird."

Yuma turned his head so fast it almost broke. What he saw surprised and frightened him at the same time. At the edge of the balcony, he found half her body is dangling down toward a branch on a nearby tree. This made Yuma almost want to scold her.

"What are doing?!" the brunette whispered frustrated "That's dangerous, seriously, do you know how many of your tiny bones would break if you fall?!"

What the vampire feared was realized when she made a move so suddenly that she lost her balance.

Yuma is immediately there to catch her and prevent the undesirable outcome he pictured in his head.

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he shouted this time, but his voice was shaking, no, his whole body is shaking

What made the vampire even more frustrated was her nonchalant answer and the goofy smile she flashed at him "The little bird was being naughty while mother bird was away." She brought the little pigeon closer for him to see "Look, I was trying to save him."

"You… just for a bird… you… ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" He glared at her but when he saw her frown and tears were threatening to fall he immediately apologized for frightening her

She shook her head "No, you're right. I'm an idiot. If you weren't there I would've fallen to death." She stood up and although hesitantly he let her go. She bowed to show her sincere gratitude "Thank you very much for saving my life and I'm sorry for troubling you."

"_This is nothing compared to how many times I threatened to kill you."_

She lifted her head "Did you say something?"

"No, just be careful next time."

"Oh." _Why am I disappointed?_ "Well then, may I know the name of my savior?"

He felt his gut tighten and his heart throb in pain.

"Ah, I'm Mukami Yui. You can call me Yui. Kou-kun said he has three brothers, you must be Yuma-kun." She giggled "I can tell because Kou-kun often talks about you. I was wondering when we would meet but I never thought It'd be this way. Thank you for always taking care of my husband and I'd be imposing on you as well. Let's get along, Yuma-kun."

"Yeah. Same here, thank you for taking care of my brother."

A/N: I know, I know the ending sucks T_T I didn't want to end it that way. I wanted to give it a happy end (Since I was in a very good mood because of your reviews) and I was going for it (Because it was hard making angst when you're happy) but then again I thought It'd be unfair for the other S and M brothers so sorry Yuma XD

As for **Daydream girl7**'s inquiry, yes, I will make a story for every brother and some pairings might have continuations.


	7. Kanato x Yui : A Nap

**A Nap**

Kanato yawned as his eyes slowly opened. When he rose from sleep, he found his head nestled comfortably on his her lap. She must have been worried that he might catch a cold so she placed blanket on him to keep him warm. This thought made him smile. Such unnecessary kindness to a vampire made his heart flutter. She's really strange.

Instead of ordering her to wake up and appease his hunger, he remained still to gaze at her dumb sleeping face. He found it very intriguing and fun to study the different expressions she makes in her sleep. But he soon got tired of it. The vampire is parched and he wants to drink his prey's sweet blood.

"Hey." He tried waking her up.

She stirred a bit in her sleep, a frown on her face. When Kanato stopped his attempts of waking her, a smile found its way to her lips as she called his name "Kanato-kun…"

This made him feel weird. He felt his cheeks burn and his heart flip. This isn't the first time this happened but the vampire still doesn't know how to handle this strange fuzzy feeling that makes him want to throw up.

_What do you call this frustrating feeling? _He placed a hand on his chest, the place near his supposed to be beating heart.

It infuriates him whenever he's unable to find the answer that's why he'd always get mad, have a tantrum, and hurt her. It's a cycle that never ends. They'd sit together, have a decent conversation, and then it gets ugly.

"HEY?" He tried again but the human showed no signs of waking up "HEY, HEY, HEY?! WAKE UP!"

"It's no use." He heard someone said behind him.

When Kanato turned to tell the speaker to mind his own business, he bit his tongue in surprise. Kanato stood from sitting and cautiously approached the stranger. He's still stunned by his presence that all he could do was stare at the man who resembled him a lot and if Kanato didn't know better he would've mistaken him for his own reflection. The stranger has the same stature, the same set of purple eyes, and the same hair color however, something about him is different. The air around him is very heavy and intimidating that even for Kanato it's hard to overpower.

"It no use. No matter how much you yell at her—even if your voice become hoarse she won't open her eyes."

"Who?" Kanato asked

"Just by looking, you can't tell? I am you."

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

"Nonsense?" The stranger repeated "You're right, I guess the way I phrased it seemed absurd. I'm a part of you. You can say I'm your alter ego."

"Huh?"

"I'm the part of you that you ignored, abandoned and locked away. I'm the part of you who treasured her the most. I was the one who cried, regretted, agonized, and grieved her death."

"_Grieved her death_? What are you talking about? I've not the slightest idea. How could you put death and that human together when she's right here…" Kanato looked at her direction only to see a tombstone.

"Sleeping soundly forever."

"Eh?"

When he saw her engraved name Kanato felt something pierce his heart. Small little knives were poking him nonstop. It was painful. It was unbearable. It hurts. It hurts a lot that his eyes started to water.

"Why?" He fell to his knees "Just a while ago, we were together…"

"No, that was just you pretending. You used your power to deceive yourself because you couldn't accept her death—you couldn't let go of the past so you decided to live in it. That room, that scenario, that sensation from before was all an illusion you created but you can't do it anymore, right? That's why I'm able to resurface like this. Our beloved is long gone. Too much time had passed, your memories are becoming hazy. I'm sure you don't remember her face, her voice, her touch, and even the smile you adored anymore."

"But… Then why does it hurts so much? It hurts so much…"

"You keep asking_ why_ but you already know, right? That's why you're crying."

He sobbed "It hurts… I don't like this… Make it stop…"

"Well, of course, it hurts…" He placed a hand on his chest and smiled sadly "Because this is what you call love."

A/N: Too much angst T_T I might write some fluff later XD


End file.
